Espiritu de amor
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Los sentimientos de los amores eternos nunca desaparecen, siempre permanecen en nuestros recuerdos en todas sus magnificas proporciones... este es un songfic que relata lo que siente Haji por Saya


Hola!!

Disclaimer- la serie Blood+ no me pertenece, la cancion tampoco, es Espíritu de amor de Warcry, pero su combinación si fue mi idea :D

Espero que lo disfruten..

Ubicado en el año en que Saya despertó pero aun no recordaba nada de su pasado, la canción habla de lo que Haji siente :D, en ese año largo k el pensó no la iba a recuperar…

* * *

**Espíritu de amor**

"_Aquellos momentos que la muerte me robó,_

_aquel sentimiento nunca desapareció."_

Frio hielo bajo cero, un cero absoluto, un cero infinito, tu piel ahora es como este hielo, y aunque sé que tu muerte no es para siempre, yo aun me hundo en la tristeza cada vez que esto sucede, cada vez que mi corazón se paraliza porque tu ya no estas, porque tu no lo haces latir mas, porque no respiras sobre esta tierra donde yo aun sigo "vivo" esperando que regreses...

_  
__"Tanto te echo de menos... mi vida no tiene fin;_

_sólo tengo tus recuerdos, sólo eso me une a tí.__"_

No sé, aun no he entendido porque en todos estos años de tus ires y venires, siempre llego al mismo punto, siempre mis caminos me llevan al mismo lugar, a la cuna de nuestros recuerdos, al lugar donde te conocí, aunque no regrese jamás a la finca de Burdeaux, algo si te puedo decir, en cada jardín aspiro tu aroma, en cada murmullo del viento escucho tu risa, con cada gota de rocío recuerdo tus vagas caricias…

_  
__"Sé que todo terminó, todo aquello acabó..."_

Ahora que todo esto llega a su fin, cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás, no me queda más opción que resignar a mi adolorido corazón, si porque aunque tú te culpes de mi muerte, mi corazón sigue vivo, vivo por la esperanza de que algún día te podre volver a ver, aunque sea a lo lejos, aunque sea como un desconocido, como un extraño con el que te topaste alguna vez…

_  
__"Todo el amor que hubo aquí, ella se lo llevó."_

Ella, solo ella, solo Saya puede ser la única dueña de mi corazón, lástima que yo no sabía que pasaría cuando decidiera por fin entregártelo, no sabía que te quedarías con el por siempre, aunque ni siquiera supieras que lo tienes contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, siglos tal vez, una eternidad que me gustaría vivir contigo…

"_Quiero rozar tu piel, sentir tu corazón..._

_Que fácil fue ayer... mi amor.__"_

_  
_Y aunque llevo escrita la palabra resignación en mi frente y mis pasos, aun así no puedo, no quiero olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, todas las noches en las que vele tu sueño cuando tenias frio en Rusia, cuando tu cacería nos llevo hacia allá…

_"Vago por las calles sin tener nada que hacer,_

_navegando sin destino, sin rumbo que mantener,__"_

El tiempo, las costumbres y los eones cambian a mi paso, ahora yo ya no se qué hacer, sé que no necesito dormir y que tampoco es necesario que trabaje, ya que nosotros no necesitamos eso, por eso camino por los países más largos de la tierra algunas veces hacia el sur, otras hacia el norte, a todos los lugares que alguna vez me dijiste que querías conocer, a todos los lugares que no hemos ido, y a los que ya fuimos también, para ver los pequeños o los grandes cambios para seguir atormentando a mi cabeza con tus recuerdos…_  
_

"_recordando mi pasado cuando estaba junto a ti...  
sólo por esos recuerdos aún continúo aquí.  
siempre aquí…"_

Es tan difícil deshacerse de algo que te hace vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, es tan difícil deshacerse del amor, aun mas difícil cuando no te quieres deshacer de él, cuando tu único motivo es de pronto recordar sus ojos, su cabello largo o corto o de todas las maneras que lo ha usado, aunque creo que sí, creo que eso es lo que aun me hace moverme, aun me hace continuar aquí, esperando, rogando por que la luz de la esperanza no se extinga…

_"Hoy volveré a tu lado una vez más...  
volveré a contemplar esa mirada tranquila..."_

Lo he decidido, ellos piensan que tienen poder sobre nosotros pero no, yo deseo, anhelo verte y debo hacerlo, cuidarte aunque sea a lo lejos, por eso iré a esa ciudad lejana donde ahora permites en tu amnesia que un puñado de humanos te cuiden, tú crees que son tu familia pero yo sé que no lo son…

_"Lejos de mí, sin poderte abrazar,  
deseando acariciar tu cuerpo hasta que llegue el día..."  
_

Tu sales del colegio, pareces feliz, platicas con una chica que aparenta tu misma edad, aunque tu obviamente no tienes quince años…

_"Y no..."_

_"Cada noche suelo regresar,  
cuido sus sueños en la oscuridad…".  
_

Y aquí me tienes amada, viendo solo por una ventana, permitiendo que un cristal nos separe, dejando que esos humanos te cuiden, cuando quien debería hacerlo soy yo, quien debería cobijarte en las noches y tocar para que tu sueño sea apacible solo soy yo, aunque por lo que paso hace unos años tu no recuerdes que ese es mi derecho, mi obligación y mi pasión…

"_Cada noche suelo regresar,  
cuido sus sueños, en la oscuridad."_

Así que regresaré Saya… una y mil veces… en el lugar en el que estés…

* * *

Bueno que les parecio ??, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas , ya saben :D

atte. Besdlyn


End file.
